User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment
I got the idea of this fanfic after I read Marlfox; plus discovering a very cool anime, of which the main character is based on. I hope however may read, enjoys the story. :) The title is a product of my imagination (and a pun!) Prologue It was dark and stormy night, a night of sorrow and despair. Rain poured as the wind howled like a wild beast. The sky's anger ripped down across the great expanses of water. At its center lay an Island, and at the center of that Island stood a formidable castle. Two creatures exited and ran away from it, as if it where a dream they like to escape. They ran towards the nearest cliff side, which had a dock at the bottom. The youngest creature, a fox with an odd silver fur color, turned her head towards the other creature. :"How much more?" She asked. The elder, also an odd silver furred fox, turned his toward his daughter and exclaimed. "Almost there, just keep running!" As they reached the docks, soft footsteps noises was caught by the elder's keen ears. He cursed under his breath and directed his daughter to climb down . She obliged without argument. :"Jeudy, my darling, escape. Get away from this place of evil!" The Elder shouted. :"What about the others?" She argued. :"It pains me to say this," He said while clutching his heart, and through gritted teeth. "But it is already too late for them." When she was almost at the bottom, he looked behind him, he saw the rat guards approaching, spears at the ready. With a determined expression he said. "Go, get in the boat and paddle with all your might." :"But what about you!" She wailed with tears in her eyes. The elder fox didn't answer, but shut his eyes and produce his lancer fighting stance. Right leg front and bent, left leg back and stretched; right arm outreached out front, left arm outstretched by his side, making the poleaxe seem like and extension of his paw. Drying her tears away, only to being replace by rain, Jeudy began to paddle rapidly into the enormous lake. He took and a deep breath, and exhaled, then he charged. He moved like lightning; poleaxing, but not killing, anyone that stood in his path. He avoided most blows of the rats spears, leaving him with barely any injury when they suddenly stopped death. He followed their example. A slim figure strode out slowly out the castle and into the grounds. :"Well, my dear?" Said the newcomer, another female fox, furred with the same odd silver. The air seemed to become denser as she spoke. Walking at her at her same pace, she stopped a few inches from the male fox. Her voice was like poison as she spoke with a grin. "Well, my dear Altu. What a surprise seeing you here." nobeast said a thing as she continued speaking. :"My after all we have been through. Our younger seasons, conquering this fools" She waved her arms all around her. "And seeing this castle being constructed." She shook her head. "Is all this for our little dispute yesterday?". A deathly silence followed, only broken by the crows of the magpies overhead. Altu looked behind him and saw a group of five young magpies soaring away towards her daughter's boat, the one at the front had an incredible wing span. :"No matter, did you really believed you could steal away one of my children without notice?" The elder female said with a tone of anger in her smile. :"I was hoping to." The Altu answered. Without wasting any more time, he tossed his poleaxe at the receding figures. Normally, this would have fallen hopelessly short, fortunately Altu was not a normal fox. The poleaxe spun around high and true, like an oversize hand axe. It whacked the magpie unconscious. Most of them fell into the water, were they became easy prey for the flesh eaters living in it. The huge magpie however, fell inside Jeudy's boat, along with the poleaxe. She took no notice of them Facing the vixen, Altu smiled triumphantly. Her was face was one of pity and boredom. "Shame" she said. "She could have become a great marlfox, and you and I could became great rulers. Altu's paw began to shine with strange symbols. "Ha, don't make me laugh." he said, thought is face showed no sing of mirth. "Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that Silth". Silth's face betrayed a hint of fear, but she remained unmoved as she drew a knife. :"You don't frighten me." She exclaimed as she drew forward :"Oh, but I should." Altu said with a maniacal smile, made worse by the glow of his left paw. They both charged, their bloodcurdling cries adding to the noise of the storm. The guards remained motionless in awe. Paw and knife found their marks, the heart. As the shine from Altu's paw faded, a grin smile ran across his face. He chuckled faintly as he fell backwards, removing the dagger to let the blood flow free from his body.Thus he died, his face still smiling. Silth face was one of distorted anger as she clutched her own heart, despite not taking any physical damage. Her howl of rage rose above the raging storm. Jeudy did not had see to know what had taken place. Tears and rain pour freely down her cheeks as she paddled away from her sorrow, the magpie and poleaxe still alongside her. Book I: The Smiling Vixen Chapter I: Many Years Later Jeudy would gaze into the vastness of this same lake many seasons later. Its winter, but the day was full of sunshine, and pretty warm as she sat down besides the shoreline, the waves nearly touching her feet. Her expression was dazzling and her smile serene, while she stared with longing at the enormous lake. Nobeast, not the birds overhead nor the creatures pacing through the beach notice her presence. It was like she was one with the sand. :"Ma'am Jeudy, are ye there?" Asked a rough voice. Materializing from her spot, she turned around to gaze into the plump figure of an orange dormouse in nautical apparel. Behind was an expertly crafted boat, being pulled by a thick rope. :"Is finish?" she said with a childish tone of voice. "Aye, ma'am, ready fer navigation an' venture." Answered the dormouse, as he hauled the boat into the shoreline effortlessly. :"Then let us leave." She said while jumping aboard and graving an oar, her smile radiating excitement. :"Are ye sure ye want tae do t'is, ma'am?" The plump dormouse asked concerned,as he followed her example. Her eyes seem to sparkle as she turned her face towards him. :"I can't avoid this place forever." She responded simply. They sailed into the small sea. Gulls and others nautical birds squawked overhead, giving the scenery a wave of calmness. Jeudy hummed a small and beautiful tune in response to the peaceful atmosphere. Their whole trip, from coast to island, when completely uninterrupted. Jeudy produce a long rope with a grappling hook from a sack at the boats behind. :"Are you staying here, Sieg?" Jeudy asked. :"Aye, ma'am." Sieg the dormouse responded. "Somebeast gots tae watc' our vessel, an' ye know I be no climber." Atop of the mountainous plateau , a fearsome but odd looking Osprey landed atop watch tower. He had flown and observed the travelers whole journey with it's keen eyes. It remained perched atop the castle, unmoving, waiting for the right moment to act. Chapter II: Redundant fear Above, on the island, a water rat lay on top of a boulder near the cliff's edge, gazing into the into ocean from above. He sat up and gazed into the horizon's beautiful and peaceful visage. There was nothing better for him to do. Everything has been taken care of. The new gardens had been tended, but they had some season left before they sprouted. He and the other inhabitants could survive on fish until then. The inside of the castle has been thoroughly cleanse, no spot forgotten. The slave pens where dismantled, they were a bad memory from darker times. A wave of calmness overtook him, and he may have drifted into slumber, if it wasn't for a clanking sound nearby. :"Wit tha." He muttered rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He heard another clank, this time it came accompanied by a grappling hook attaching himself between two boulders nearby. The rat remained dumbfounded for a moment. He peered over the edge where the rope materialized. What he saw made him giggle softly. :"I must be daydreamin' or somethin'" He said while his eyes and smiling foolishly. He eyed the precipice again, but this time his smiled transformed into a frown of panic. His apparition had not disappeared , for he saw clearly the figure of a Marlfox climbing the rope. A sense of dread overtook him, and he did he only sensible thing he could think of: Warn the others. Ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could. He arrive panting and out of breath into the dormitories. :"Toolam, wots gotten inte ye, mate?" Asked a concerned water rat approaching him. The rat named Toolam hesitated, but then he stuttered out loud :" Ma, ma, mar... Marlfox!" These words caused great commotion. There was feelings of shock and a lot of chattering and muttering between the rats in the room. :"Can't it be?!" :"Are ye shure?!" :"Somebeas', get the weapons!" :"There is not weapons!" :"Get poles, utensils, anythin'! Just find somethin!" :"But...but it'll kill us!" Over The noise, the rat that greeted Toolam asked, somewhat calmly. :"Are ye certain abou' t'is,mate?" Toolam composed himself and answered. "Aye, Durrlow, as sure as Megraw eats Pike. I clearly saw it climbing the cliff side behin' the castle." Some color faded from Durrlow's skin. Before he could further the conversation,however, the dormitory door was opened rather forcefully. A brown and white osprey stared at crowd of water rats with piercing golden eyes. :"Keraagh!" He shrieked, creating silence "Wot's all t'is ruckus about!?.... Well?" :"Um... Megraw..., we 'ave got a visitor?" Said a rat The fearsome eye glazed hard at the speaker. :"That's Sir Megraw to ye." He said with a dangerous tone. "now, wot's t'is about a visitor?" :"Megraw sir, there is a Marlfox in the Isle!" answered Durrlow Megraw's pupils narrowed. "Marlfox, ye say, heh!" He said calmly. :"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Attention!" In a whim, all the rats stood to attention.The Osprey paraded up and down in a military fashion. :"Now me lads, if wot Durrlow said is true, listen carefully. Since the is no weapons left on mah Isle, I want ye to grab anythin' that can be used as tae hit. Now who saw t'is Marlfox?" Toolam hesitated but raised his his. He was immediately singled out by Megraw's long wing. "Ye, show me where t'is Marlfox is. The others come as soon ye'er armed. Carry on!" Suddenly, the castle was alive with rats scourging everywhere for anything they could use to defend themselves against the treat that endangered their peaceful way of life. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts